Erissa Larouche
'''Erissa Larouche '''is a fast moving and highly skilled assassin from the ACA Reloaded Canon, known for her use of techniques that belong to the Fontaine Bloodline, even though she isn't part of it. Emilia Fontaine is her daughter with Alan, as Erissa later marries into the Fontaine Family. This saves her from the need to be executed by the family, as her "Eyes of Perception" are returned to the family. Biography Erissa was born on a farmstead, taken care of by her mother, who raised her alone. Her father was mostly absent in her life, even though she took his last name Larouche. For her formative years, Erissa was raised like any normal child, and didn't have any talents. When she was about five, Erissa's village was raided by elves during attacks against the Empire, since the sides still covertly sabotaged each other even after the signing of the concordat. In these attacks, Erissa was badly injured and blinded. Her savior was a girl from the Fontaine family, a main line member, who alone took out the elven raiders while protecting everyone from death. Erissa knew the lady alone conquered odds that were not in her favor, and the same girl rescued her eventually, although not without consequences. Severely wounded, the Fontaine lady decided to have her eyes transplanted into Erissa's eyes by a doctor, to give the girl sight again. Using her last strength, the Fontaine lady wrote down some of her techniques for Erissa to learn, then left her with a huntsman she trusted. What happened to the Fontaine lady later was not known, but it was likely that she died. When Erissa recovered, she started to master the abilities the lady left for her and joined her guardian regularly for hunts in the forest. Because of Erissa's inhuman abilities, gained from mastering the various Fontaine techniques with a certain level of proficiency, she soon grew too skilled to be contented with being a huntress, and decided that it was time for her to strike out on her own. Erissa thus became an assassin for hire, and did jobs. The Fontaine family noticed her, and realizing that she had obtained the Eyes of Perception from her savior, set out to retrieve the eyes from Erissa by any means possible, worried that giving a non Fontaine these eyes were too risky. Hence, Erissa lived a life on the run from the family of her original savior. Personality and Appearance Erissa has a very cold personality, and is very analytical. This is likely the side effect of her job, as well as a lifetime of running away from the Fontaine family hit squads sometimes sent after her. She normally views lives as disposable, and often sees people as tools to help her achieve her goals. Erissa apparently has no emotions, and when she shows emotion, it's often just an act. As for why this is so, her life was often less than optimal, and thus Erissa has a very negative and pessimistic view about living. This causes her to also view friendship as a lie and something not sustainable, for she is always paranoid of people backstabbing her or selling her out to her enemies. Erissa has no qualms about backstabbing those who consider her a friend, and will abandon people in need if it doesn't advantage her to help them. She finds it impossible to trust others, and will always keep a certain distance away from people around her. After her daughter Emilia was born and a long time since she married into the Fontaine family, Erissa seems to have discarded her cold attitude and opened up, although she is still usually withdrawn from society at large. Erissa still does not like interactions with others and would prefer to keep them at a minimum. Erissa has long blonde hair, as well as blue eyes, which were transplanted. Her original eye color is unknown. Despite being an assassin who lives rough, Erissa still finds time for skincare and such, resulting in clear, blemish free skin that is porcelain like and pale. She has an oval face, and a slim jaw. Erissa is known to resemble Erys. Powers and Abilities Erissa has almost implausible skill with a sword, as she learned how to use most of the infamous Fontaine Formless Sword of the Fontaine Family. This a technique meant to invalidate the strength of opponents and control their movements. From various skills derived from this, Erissa is likewise skilled at unarmed combat, and is able to even preempt moves that an enemy can make. Erissa cannot make full use of the sword skills as she lacks a Fontaine's natural advantages, but it has already made her into an almost peerless master of sword combat. As a consequence of learning the Tsaesci Spirit Pressure technique that is passed down through the Fontaine family, Erissa is already very agile and strong, without use of any special techniques. Her bodily durability and regeneration is also somewhat superior to a normal human. As she is not a Fontaine, Erissa is unable to make use of Powers, so the skill is of limited utility since the Fontaines themselves optimized their techniques for power control. In combat against a Fontaine using just her sword, though, Erissa will be heavily disadvantaged as her use of the Formless Sword is incomplete and she does not have the same level of perception as a Fontaine. Erissa's most special and powerful ability is rooted in her transplanted eyes, were were taken from a Fontaine girl and given to her. Erissa possesses the Eyes of Perception as a consequence, a pair of eyes that allow Erissa to see beyond a common mortal, and calculate faster than normal. With these eyes, Erissa can see stealth targets, notice every small movement and even perceive the structure of the world to see through illusion magic. As Erissa's brain is only human, and lacks the power calculation region of a Fontaine, she cannot use this skill for too long or she will suffer effects similar to mental trauma. When she overuses it, Erissa begins to see the equations that govern the world, which her mind cannot comprehend, and her eyes bleed, along with giving her a bad migraine. Vylliara Fontaine seals these Eyes, making Erissa lose her use of them. Erissa is able to use a copy of the dangerous technique used by Fontaine women (who can use it with much less ill effects) - the Fontaine Body Enhancement technique, which allows her bursts of superhuman strength and speed. Via this, Erissa can move so fast it looks like she is teleporting, and she can throw throwing knives faster than a crossbow bolt flies. The use of these techniques damage her muscles and skeleton, so Erissa cannot utilize it too much without disabling herself, as she has a normal human's skeleton and muscular system, enhanced only by the Fontaine spirit pressure skill. Erissa can fire magicka barbs that do not cost anything from her hands because she has learnt the Tsaesci Spirit Pressure skill. It is a low damage attack that can travel an unusually long distance to injure people far away from her. Erissa also knows the Fontaine Inner Light spell, again ascribed to the Tsaesci Spirit Pressure skill, and can use a weaker version (as she is not a Fontaine). Equipment Erissa uses the Fontaine Sword "Spectral Scream", left for her by the Fontaine girl who saved her. This weapon is unrealistically sharp and durable, as common to all Fontaine swords. It cuts spirits. The sword appears to be able to control sound or soundwaves, either by causing the blade to vibrate are a frequency that allows it to cut armor, or to fire crescents of energy that part enemies. With this sword, Erissa can use the Fontaine Sword Channeling technique. Erissa has the daedric Artifact of Mephala, the Ebony Blade, with her, and the life draining enchantment helps to keep her healthy when used in conjunction with her Body Enhancement. As Erissa is quite strong and the Ebony Blade isn't that heavy, she can carry it with one hand and use it like a one handed sword. Erissa also wears a suit of light metal armor to protect her body, infused with Nirncrux which makes the armor stronger and more magically resistant than normal armor. This allows her to retain agility while giving her protection from projectiles and explosions. Likewise, Erissa carries throwing knives to be used with her body enhancement, allowing her to use them to snipe bow users. Trivia *Erissa is known to resemble Lunafreya Nox Fleuret from FF XV. This is intentional as she is meant to resemble Erys physically. *Erissa is the only known person who sees the "Equations of the World" with her Eyes of Perception. No Fontaine has seen these equations as their mind naturally comprehends them. *Erissa is the only non Fontaine/Tsaesci in ACA who has learnt some parts of the ACA Tsaesci Spirit Pressure Skill. *Erissa can throw knives beyond the speed of sound, although this causes multiple muscle tears through her throwing arm. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:ACA Fontaine Family